Brutal Summer
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Yet another challenge from theretard5892. Edward refuses to cut his hair and Winry can't stand that attitude anymore. When the action of running, scissors, and two stubborn blondes come together, a strange situation occurs. R/R,plz!


_This is another challenge from theretard5892. I tried to make it as fluffy (hm, I see doubt going crazy in my thoughts right now) and funny as I could. I hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. **_

* * *

**Brutal Summer:  
Honesty**

She wore a purple blouse. She looked pretty in that blouse and that color fit her to perfection. My moment of admiration diminished into thin air when she let the scissors come into view. She has been bitching me about getting a hair cut for a month now, but I always blew the idea off.

She walked towards me with a joyful expression, but I knew the intention behind that face.

"Hey Winry, you look beautiful." I said.

"Thank you, Ed. You're so sweet."

I stood from my seat and walked away from her and the weapon she held in her palm.

"Whatcha gonna do with those?" I asked pretending to be clueless.

"Nothing, just saving you the trip to the barber shop." She pulled the blade out and almost reached my hair.

I jumped away and walked backwards, careful not to run into any of the walls. She stopped walking for a second and then, she began to run.

I broke off sprinting as she chased me and the time seemed never ending.

"I thought you liked my long hair!" I exclaimed.

"I do, just not _THAT_ long!"

"Don't run with scissors; you might hurt yourself!"

"Stop making up excuses and come over here!"

I turned back to see her and she kept opening and closing the gap between the scissors. It sounded too loud, like they were screeching in my ears while getting sharpened.

"Can't we talk?" I asked.

"After your hair cut!"

"I don't make you do things you don't want to do!" I whined.

"What about this?"

"That's out of your free will. Wait, so you don't want to do this?"

"Not if you cut your hair!"

"You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too. Now come over here and stop acting like a child!" She knocked me down, but I caught her arms to keep the scissors away.

"Don't you get hot with that hair of yours? It's 105 degrees and we don't exactly have air conditioning." She explained something I already knew.

"Not really, but it's been like that since June, you know?"

"Still," she said trying to free her hands, "I think you'll be refreshed if your locks don't cover your neck."

"I'm fine, really. What will you braid in the morning anyway?" I wanted to persuade her quickly; her hands were slipping and the blade kept coming closer.

"I don't know. I'll find something else to do" She kept squirming and our position was getting awkward. Now she lied on top of me with an annoyed expression.

"I'm not letting go." I warned.

"Your hair will be cut off!" She growled.

"I will not succumb!"

After a few minutes of arguing and straddling, she gave up and dropped her arms, letting them limp on either sides of my chest.

"You're a very difficult man, Edward Elric." She stated.

"I get that a lot and I told you I wouldn't give in."

She rested her head on my chest for a second more before she raised it again to look at me.

'You really do look good with long hair." She said as she brushed away a stray lock.

"Thank you and you wanted to cut it." I scoffed.

"Edward, it's fucking hot, we're practically melting, and there hasn't been rain in months. This is the cruelest weather we've had in the summer, _ever_." Her words were rather relevant, but did it really matter?

"Good points, but nothing to get worked up about." I said.

"Right, sorry."

"'S okay. You look pretty with that shirt."

She blushed. "Thanks, it's new."

"It's nice and fresh enough to withstand this fucking summer." I said as we sat up.

"True. Fine, forget about your haircut. It's not that important anymore." She smiled.

I gave her a kiss on her cheek in appreciation and stood. But standing was a mistake.

'_Shwing!' _I heard the scissors screech as I felt something fall, something important.

"The deed is done." She murmured when I glared at her. I turned around and got in a crouching position in front of her.

"Admit it, Ed. You like it." She hollered as she ran.

"Not right now. The cut was supposed to be cancelled." I reminded.

"It is because I already cut it."

"WINRY!"

"Can't we talk?" she asked.

"After I cut your blouse." I responded.

She shrieked as I clapped my hands and turned my automail into my own scissors.

"You know I love you, right Ed?" she tried.

"I love you, too. Now quit acting like a child and let me cut that blouse, you know so you can be refreshed and whatnot!"

And so our blouse cutting chase began.

* * *

_No, I let her cut his hair! Bad Auto! This challenge was fun! I just realized I pulled in a little of Edward Scissorhands in here. Cool. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! R/R, plz! _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


End file.
